Broken Plates
by Ookami Chann
Summary: They're all you need to get two people to share a kiss.


Dinner Time has got to be one of the weirdest times of the day when you're a member of Inazuma Japan.

But who the hell said it can't bring romance along the way?

.

"Minna, dinner's ready!" Haruna shouted out to the living room.

Currently, it was 5.32pm and after a long day of training- a good mean was just what the manager ordered- or better yet, what the manager's _made_.

Oh well. Anyway, as soon as Kabeyama heard the words dinner and ready, he was off like a bolt with poor Kogure and Tachimukai being dragged along too. This act alone caused most of Inazuma Japan to sweatdrop at the dust cloud that trailed behind, but either way- deciding a cold meal wan not wise to eat, they all slowly jogged inside, accept for Fubuki that is.

He watched the love of his life jog with Toramaru and Endou on either side. If he could make any wish, it would be to jog along with him too, to hug him, to kiss him, to be there for him.

But sadly, life was too short to waste, so maybe he should forget Gouenji and think about someone else.

Hold on, No freaking way was he giving up without a fight, and in this story, Fubuki would give them a fight alright- but he would be victorious!

He had to keep that thought in mind, and so he unknowingly caught up with Fudou who was walking slowly to avoid Kidou and his killer glare.

When Fudou saw Fubuki- he looked at him with amusement as he saw Fubuki looking down at the ground.

"You like Gouenji, am I right?"

Wait what? _He_ wanted to know, why?

"What's it to you?" Fubuki tried to respond with the same tough voice- it did sound tough, but it made Fudou chuckle.

"Don't try to be tough with me, I know you like that baka," Fudou responded- raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, why do you want to... know?"

"Well, I've seen those glances you give him, and to be fair, it's quite pathetic."

Fubuki sighed as they entered the building- there was no point in discussing the matter further.

In the kitchen, Gouenji was sat at the table with most of the others, waiting for the remaining group to wash their hands, he did miss Fubuki.

He was not afraid to admit he was in love with Fubuki, but he was afraid _to_ admit his love _to_ Fubuki.

Rejection was heart breaking and very hard to cope with.

But never mind that, everyone was nearly ready, just a second more- the food was going to get cold too- so he couldn't afford to think too long- or else Haruna would probably moan.

.

By the time everyone was ready, there wasn't a second wasted before everyone started to eat and chat.

Fubuki kept glancing at Gouenji with soft, gentle eyes.

Gouenji kept looking at Fubuki with soft, gentle eyes too.

They didn't see each other's glances, so it wasn't as awkward for them.

That is until Natsumi and Fuyuka went to collect the plates and everyone else left the room, except for Gouenji and Fubuki- making the atmosphere feel very strange.

Gouenji sat there thinking, Fubuki sat there nervous and worried.

It was all very silent until a crash was heard- along with a scream.

Natsumi had dropped the plates in fright when she saw a cockroach walk past.

Fuyuka- who was shocked by the outburst, screamed.

The two boys both sprung out of their seats and ran to the site, only to see a mess of broken plates and a dead cockroach.

"Is..Is it dead? DAMMIT, IS IT DEAD!" Natsumi shrieked- yep- she's scared of cockroaches.

"Just take deep breaths Natsumi-san," Fuyuka suggested, trying to calm her friend.

Gouenji then interrupted.

"I'll clean up the mess, if you just go and take Fuyuka's advice," Goenji said, Fuyuka nodded a thanks and took her shaking friend to the next room.

Fubuki just stayed there, watching Gouenji carefully dispose of the cockroach and then start cleaning up.

Fubuki decided to help, but when he bent down, his head hit Gouenji's.

But if that wasn't bad enough- they both looked up at the same time, but there was no distance between them, so...

... They ended up kissing.

The duo separated swiftly and looked at each other with scared eyes.

"Sorry..." Fubuki said and immediately took the dustpan and brush and started sweeping as fast as he could.

Gouenji however- liked that kiss, and so he stopped Fubuki and lifted his chin before pulling him in for another kiss.

Gouenji's lips were strong- so Fubuki couldn't escape, but only enjoy the moment.

As he felt Gouenji's tongue slide through his lips, he immediately started to blush even more- but somehow or other- he ended up wrapping his arms around Gouenji's neck.

Gouenji was no different; the platinum haired boy had one of his arms around Fubuki's neck- combing the silver haired boy's soft hair, the other was around his waist- massaging his back.

It was all a sweet moment for the duo- until Natsumi and Fuyuka accidently walked in.

When Fubuki heard footsteps, he looked over and looked at the girls with wide eyes, a moment after- Gouenji did the same.

"Okay... well I... I hear Coach Kudou calling," Natsumi said as she dragged Fuyuka out of the room.

"Um, well, I'd better finish this," Fubuki blushed, but not before he gave Gouenji a little smile.

Gouenji looked at him and smiled too.

"I love you." He said, not even thinking about regret or rejection.

Fubuki looked at Gouenji and smiled before responding, "I love you too."

And together, they finished sweeping the floor.

.

**OOC Natsumi and slight OOCness on Fudou too.**

**But who cares?**

**Anyway, sorry it's such a short ending, but my imagination went blank when it came time to write an ending.**

**So you should know the drill, R&R.**

**I expect no flames, or else...**


End file.
